La Bestia y El Demonio
by Ringel muam
Summary: Quien diría que un chico mitad bestia podría aguantar al demonio que ella guardaba dentro, y que una misión a la cascada resultaría sumamente reveladora... bueno solo podrán descubrirlo leyendo...


**Hola chicas, pues aquí les traigo un pequeño One-Shot, esta algo subido de tono por lo que si no les agrada leer cosas así les recomiendo que no lo lean, bueno Naruto y demás personas NO me pertenecen son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, y sin más lean y disfruten, saludos...  
**

* * *

Debia admitirlo, le excitaba mucho sentir sus caninos rozar su hombro sin llegar a lastimarla, sus uñas clavarse en su cadera mientras la embestia con fuerza, era una bestia, pero ella no se quedaba atrás, la espalda del chico estaba llena de arañazos viejos y nuevos todos por su causa, ademas sus pectorales y bajo abdomen tenian mas de una marca morada y varias en forma de media luna siempre en pares, las tonalidades iban del rojo, pasando por el morado, el verde y el dorado dependiendo de que tan viejas eran, pero no podia evitarlo, cada vez que estaba con el dejaba salir su instinto animal puro, ya que si el era una bestia ella era un demonio desatado de los mil infiernos, corto sus pensamientos al sentir sus colmillos y sus uñas clavarse un poco mas en su carne, la penetraba cada vez mas rápido y con más potencia, estaba a punto de correrse y el queria que lo hicieran juntos, una de sus manos dejo su cadera y viajo hasta su centro, tocandola, enviando mas placer por su espina dorsal, no podian mas, ella levanto un poco mas sus nalgas de golpe haciendo que la ultima embestida fuera mas profunda y provocando el orgasmo en ambos, terminando con un gruñido ronco, casi animal, desde el fondo de sus gargantas, el chico salio de ella y rodo a un lado para no aplastarla, ella solo siguio boca abajo relajada, ambos se miraban a los ojos, verdes y cafes, el acariciaba su espalda mientras ella hacia circulos en su pecho, de repente una gran sonrisa ilumino el rostro del joven

\- Recuerdas la primera vez que lo hicimos? - Ella levanto una ceja y sonrio

\- Si, en la primera mision a la cascada -

**_Flash Back_**

\- Tsunade shishou, me mando llamar- una chica pelirrosa de 17 años se asomo por la puerta

\- Oh pasa Sakura, por favor sientate, tengo una misión diplomática para ti, deberas ir a la aldea de la cascada para ser la institutriz de la hija del jefe de la aldea -

\- Hmp, esta segura que soy la mas adecuada shishou, Hinata tiene un caracter mas acorde con este tipo de misiones, incluso Ino y TenTen las han realizado mucho mejor que yo-

\- Estoy de acuerdo Sakura y no te llamaria de no ser necesario, soy perfectamente consciente de tu caracter ya que es sumamente parecido al mio y se que eres mas valiosa aqui ayudando con el hospital, sin embargo, Hinata esta con Naruto en una mision parecida en la aldea del Te, el viejo equipo Azuma esta en mision de reconocimiento en los limites norte y este de la aldea, y el equipo Neji (antes equipo Gai) estan con Shino y Sasuke en la aldea de la arena por petición del Kazekage, para ayudar con algunos asuntos, asi que eres la unica kunoichi libre-

\- Pff, supongo que no hay opción, entonces quien sera mi acompañante si Sasuke esta en Suna y Naruto en la aldea del té?-

La puerta sono y ambas mujeres voltearon viendo aparecer a un chico de cabellos castaños y dos colmillos rojos tatuados en la cara

\- Tsunade Sama, disculpe el retraso pero me costo trabajo hacer que Akamaru se quedara con Hana, aún no entiendo porque no podia venir el tambien-

\- Pasa Kiba, aun estoy explicandole la mision a Sakura, sientate, bien, como decia, ustedes son los unicos disponibles, su mision es puramente diplomática, Sakura te encargaras de enseñarle protocolo y modales a la hija del jefe de la aldea, asi como jutsu basico de curación, si es que la chica muestra aptitudes ninjas... Kiba tu seras encargado de la seguridad de Sakura y de la chiquilla, ademas le enseñaras un poco de supervivencia, su misión durara un mes, se quedaran en la casa de huespedes del jefe, si no hay dudas pueden irse, partiran en dos horas-

\- Hai- respondieron ambos

\- Ah, lo olvidaba, no pueden, bajo ninguna circunstancia levantar la voz, amonestar de mas y mucho menos amenazar o golpear a la chiquilla por mas caprichosa que sea, entendido? Y Kiba deberas dejar a Akamaru con tu hermana, el jefe es alergico a los perros

\- Hai Tsunade Sama/Shishio-

********‡*********

\- Aaaaggghhh ya no puedo mas¡, estoy harta¡ esa chiquilla es FRUSTRANTE¡ hoy estuve a punto de golpearla, solo Kami sabe cuanto autocontrol tuve que usar para reprimirme-

\- Y que lo digas, me arrincono y no dejo de acosarme en toda la carrera que dimos por el campo, por Kami solo tiene 13 años es una precoz, si fuera de nuestra edad no me importaria mucho, pero con ella me senti tan sucio es solo una niña.. no se como soportaremos otras 3 semanas asi?-

\- Hmp, me estreso de solo pensarlo-

\- Jajajaja Sakura, se te han pegado muchos gestos de Sasuke eh, imagino que pasan MUCHO tiempo juntos - levantando las cejas sugerentemente

\- Hnt, eso no es de tu incumbencia Kiba, ademas tu pasabas mucho tiempo junto a TenTen, antes de que te botara por Lee no? Quien lo diria la hermosa bestia verde de Konoha le roba la novia al chico-bestia, ironico no? -

\- Nah, ella y yo lo dejamos antes de que se fijara en Lee, digamos que no pudo con mi "instinto animal"...y tu Sakura? No te gustaria probar que tan bestia puedo llegar a ser? Puedo asegurarte que te hare cosas que al Uchiha jamás se le ocurrirían- viendola directo a los ojos y sonriendo socarronamente, tentandola

\- Tsk, en tus sueños Kiba, Sasuke puede ser muy creativo cuando quiere... - sonriendo de medio lado y levantando una ceja - bueno sera mejor que descansemos, hasta mañana-

\- Hasta en mis sueños Sakura - guiñandole un ojo coquetamente y entrando a su cuarto

************‡***************

Estaba sentada en el sillon de la sala, habían pasado dos semanas y aun no habian podido canalizar su estres, ya era de noche cuando el entro, tenia muy mala pinta, venia sin su chaqueta negra y con la playera de rejilla desgarrada, tenia su pantalon manchado y con algunos hoyos, ademas de tener algunos moretones en la cara

\- Guau¡ pero que te paso? Te caiste de un peñasco acaso? - sonriendo con sarcasmo

\- Hmp...Akane, la jodida Akane, eso me paso, a esa chiquilla del demonio se le metio en la cabeza que quiere perder su virginidad conmigo y hoy al tener la leccion de supervivencia en el bosque me arrincono contra un jodido acantilado¡... asi que... SI! Sa-ku-ra, literalmente me bote de un peñasco para que esa chiquilla no me violara- bufando completamente frustrado

Ella abrio mucho los ojos sin saber que decir, el la miraba serio y ella no se pudo contener mas y solto la carcajada que estaba reprimiendo

\- Bien, me alegra que mi desgracia haga tu estadia aqui menos estresante, ahora si no te importa ire a reposar MIS heridas a MI habitacion -

\- jajaja vamos Kiba no te pongas asi -

Pero el ya habia entrado a su cuarto y cerrado de un portazo, ella suspiro y se tranquilizo, habia estado mal reirse, lo sabia, asi que lo minimo que podia hacer para compensarlo era revisar que no tuviera lesiones internas y curar sus heridas, asi que se acerco a la puerta y toco

\- Que quieres Haruno? Tu payaso personal no esta disponible-

\- Abre la puerta, te revisare-

\- Aaah asi que ahora sale tu lado médico, no gracias, prefiero que no me toques, no me vayas a dañar mas-

Fruncio el seño, acaso el estaba insinuando que ella era un mal medico

\- Joder, abre la maldita puerta Inuzuka, antes de que la vuelva pedazos y entre por ti-

Se oyo un bufido y algunos pasos antes de que la puerta se abriera, ella entro y el chico se quedo parado frente a ella con el ceño fruncido

\- Hmp, quitate la playera y sientate en la cama -

El chico obedecio y ella pudo contemplar sus pectorales y su abdomen llenos de rasguños, junto chacra curativo en sus manos y las acerco a el iniciando la revisión

\- Parece que solo tienes heridas superficiales, no siento nada grave dentro, quitate el pantalon y recuestate me parecio ver que cojeabas al caminar-

El chico rodo los ojos y ella se alejo dandole espacio a que se levantara para quitarse la prenda, quedando en boxers, y después recostarse en la cama, cuando el ya estuvo acomodado ella volvio a juntar chacra en sus manos y las paso por sus piernas, todo iba bien hasta que llego al tobillo izquierdo

-Hmp, parece que te lo luxaste, te recomiendo que muerdas algo, esto va a doler un poco... listo?-

El chico tomo la funda de la almohada, la enrollo y la coloco en su boca para después asentir, inmediatamente después sintio un dolor tremendo en su tobillo que hizo que mordiera fuertemente la tela desgarrandola

\- Lo siento, lo hice lo mas rapido posible, ahora por favor sientate revisare tu cara -

El se levanto respirando aun agitadamente, una vez sentado ella coloco sus manos con chacra sobre su cara y cuello, curando sus heridas al tiempo que revisaba que no hubiera contusiones fuertes,estaba completamente concentrada por lo que no se dio cuenta de la forma en la que el chico la veia, especificamente sus labios, rojos, carnosos, apetecibles, a que sabrian?, bajo un poco mas su mirada llegando a su cuello y el inicio de su clavícula, su piel blanca, tersa, que se sentiria morderla? Bajo otro poco su mirada, al inicio de sus senos comprobando que ya no era la mas plana de las 4 novatas, ahi estaban dos montes de carne casi tan grandes como los de Ino, que se sentiria apretujarlos entre sus manos?

-Listo, al parecer lo unico grave era lo del tobillo, por lo demas estas perfecto-

Ella levanto la vista y entonces se dio cuenta, vio el deseo ensombreciendo los ojos de su compañero y fue muy conciente de la situación, estaban en su cuarto, los dos solos, el casi desnudo sentado en la cama, con la respiracion agitada y una ereccion creciendo entre sus piernas, antes de que pudiera escapar corriendo el tomo una de sus muñecas y la jalo hacia la cama aprisionandola con su cuerpo, acerco sus labios a los de ella y la beso salvajemente, tomando ambas manos y subiendolas sobre su cabeza, al mismo tiempo que mordia sus labios, sakura se encontraba completamente excitada, su respiracion era agitada y gemia cada vez que el mordia su labio inferior, Kiba dejo sus labios y paso a su cuello rozandolo con sus colmillos logrando sacar mas gemidos de su garganta, sintiendo sus vibraciones mientras la besaba, inmovilizo sus manos con una suya dejando que la libre llegara a su playera de rejilla, coloco una uña en el cuello de la misma desgarrandola poco a poco al tiempo que rozaba la piel de Sakura dejando una linea roja por donde pasaba y liberando poco a poco sus pechos, de pronto vio la funda de la almohada y sonrio perversamente, la tomo y amarro las muñecas de la chica a la cabecera de la cama, con ambas manos libres volvio su atencion a sus senos, terminó de desgarrar su playera tirando los jirones fuera de la cama y tomo sus pechos entre sus manos, apretandolos poco a poco, paso las uñas de sus dedos gordos sobre los pezones arañandolos una y otra vez, disfrutando al ver como se despertaban, ella se arqueo hacia el exigiendole más, el solo sonrio, una de sus manos dejo los pechos de la chica mientras arañaba su abdomen con la uña de su dedo indice dibujando figuras sobre el, ella seguia gimiendo y retorciéndose, alejo sus manos del cuerpo de la chica, colocando su boca sobre uno de sus pezones, lamiendolo, mordiendolo, rozandolo con sus colmillos y succionando hasta dejar una marca roja, turnaba su boca con ambos pezones mientras sus manos poco a poco bajaban su short, ella ni siquiera noto cuando el levanto su cadera para sacarselo, la prenda quedo botada por ahi, se recosto sobre ella nuevamente levantando la vista para observarla, ella gemia y se retorcia mientras mantenia los ojos fuertemente cerrados, simplemente hermosa y deseable, se volvio de nuevo sobre sus labios mientras acomodaba su cadera entre sus piernas, sosteniendo el peso de su cuerpo sobre uno de sus brazos besandola rudamente, introduciendo su lengua, provandola, bajo su mano libre arañando con todas sus uñas hundiendolas en su carne hasta dejar marcas, la introdujo dentro de su ropa interior llegando a su centro el cual tambien araño un poco provocando un arqueamiento en la chica y un sonoro gemido que murio en su propia boca mientras la besaba, ella estaba tan mojada que casi logra que el perdiera el control, pero aun no era tiempo para soltar completamente a la bestia, asi que de improviso introdujo dos dedos dentro de ella moviendolos en circulos, metiendo y sacandolos rozando su centro cada vez que podia, poco a poco empezo a sentir como ella apretaba mas sus dedos, su respiracion se acelero por completo, lo sabia ella estaba a punto de correrse, metio sus dedos más profundo y más rápido, dejo sus labios y coloco su boca en la unión de su cuello y su clavicula mordiendo fuertemente mientras metia sus dedos lo mas profundo que pudo, desdibujando la fina linea entre el dolor y el placer provocando que ella se corriera, gritando, arqueando completamente su espalda... y entonces paso... no fue la reacción pacífica y relajada que el esperaba después de haberle brindado tremendo orgasmo, saco sus dedos de ella y se sento, la observo mejor, estaba MUY agitada sus ojos aun cerrados y su ceño fruncido, algo en ella no era normal, lucia peligrosa, su instinto de supervivencia estaba completamente activo y aun asi no lo vio venir, solo sintio como su cabeza era aprisionada entre los fuertes muslos de la chica, cada vez con más presión y fue ahi que ella abrio los ojos, sus pupilas estaban tan dilatadas que el iris verde solo era una delgada linea, fue ahi cuando temblo... que demonios habia hecho? En que demonios se habia metido?...

Joder¡ joder¡ Kiba era muy bueno, pero ella no podia dejarse llevar, la ultima vez que habia desatado a sus demonios Sasuke se nego a tener relaciones durante un mes, un jodido mes¡ diciendo que casi lo habia llevado a la muerte, joder, lo habia intentado, realmente lo habia intentado pero cuando el empezo a tocarla de esa manera se supo perdida, y todo acabo cuando la hizo tener ese orgasmo, mierda, ya no habia vuelta atras, ni siquiera habia notado que tenia aprisionada la cabeza del chico entre sus piernas, abrio los ojos y su mirada choco contra una cafe, pudo percibir deseo, dolor y miedo, sonrio de lado, el chico bestia habia desatado el infierno, pues bien que lidiara con sus demonios

\- Kiba, me soltaras las manos, con cuidado de no romper la tela con la que me amarraste, de lo contrario tu cabeza explotara como una sandia, entendiste-

Un leve asentimiento y poco después sus manos estaban liberadas, sonrio mas aun, sobo un poco sus muñecas y apoyo sus manos en el colchon, con un rapido movimiento de piernas ahora era el chico el que tenia la espalda sobre la cama, con su boca hizo tres tiras largas con la funda, tomo sus manos amarrandolas a cada extremo del cabecero, vendo sus ojos privandolo de la vista

\- Esto te va a encantar, eh oido que el clan Inuzuka tiene muy desarrollados el oido y el olfato, pues bien dado que la piel es el organo mas grande del cuerpo, hoy tambien desarrollaras el tacto-

Y se levanto para poder contemplarlo, Kami, no estaba nada mal, era un chico bien formado, no tenia nada que envidiarle a Sasuke, se sento a horcajadas sobre el y tomo el lobulo de su oreja entre sus dientes poco a poco fue bajando por su cuello mientras dejaba un rastro de mordidas, hasta que llego a sus pectorales donde se dedico a succionar su piel y morderla con la suficiente fuerza como para dejar marcas, la respiracion del chico era superficial y muy agitada, lo estaba disfrutando bastante, sus manos no permanecieron ociosas y recorieron su abdomen arañando todo donde tocaban, volvio a subir a su cuello lamiendolo, chupando, succionando, pero sin dejar marcas, una de sus manos subio a los pezones del chico y los pellizco con fuerza mientras sus labios chocaban tragandose el gemido de Kiba, lamio su labio inferior, lo succionaba y lo volvia a lamer, mientras aun pellizcaba sus pezones, sentia la ereccion del chico crecer y palpitar contra sus nalgas, y como ella volvia a mojarse, acerco su boca a su oido respirando entrecortadamente a proposito para que el la oyera

\- Esto te dolera un poco, pero te juro que una vez te acostumbres te provocara mas placer del que puedas imaginarte-

Y como si fuera una serpiente deslizo su cuerpo por el del chico lamiendo y mordiendo a su paso la piel que encontraba, hasta que llego a la orilla de su boxer, lo bajo solo un poco con las manos y mordio su vientre, pequeños mordiscos provocando que el chico se retorciera, lamio cada lugar donde mordisqueaba asegurandose de dejar el área humeda, después levanto el resorte del boxer soltandolo de golpe en la zona mojada, el chico se arqueo de placer levantando un poco la cadera, momento que ella aprovecho para quitarle la prenda, dejandolo desnudo y liberando su miembro, el contrajo su abdomen cuando sintio los labios de Sakura empezar a bajar por su ereccion, succionando y mojando poco a poco, la lengua de la chica jugaba con la punta mientras su boca subia y bajaba, el levantaba la cadera buscando mas contacto, mas profundidad, pero los planes de ella eran otros, los hombres eran mas rapidos de calentar, ella como ninja medico jugaba con ventaja, le daria el mejor orgasmo de su vida sin necesidad de que la penetrara, llevo una mano a su intimidad asegurandose de mojar muy bien sus dedos, su boca seguia jugando con el pene del chico, cuando estuvo segura que sus dedos estaban bien lubricados dirigio el dedo corazon directo a su ano, mojandolo poco a poco asegurandose de lubricar bien la entrada, después volvio a mojar sus dedos, succionó un poco mas fuerte la ereccion del chico para que el no perdiera placer y de un movimiento rapido introdujo su dedo medio en el, dejando su mano quieta en lo que el se acostumbraba, Kiba solto repentinamente todo el aire de sus pulmones cuando sintio la intromisión, ella seguia dandole placer con la boca logrando que el dolor pasara poco a poco, una vez segura de que el dolor habia pasado Sakura movio un poco su dedo dentro de el buscando un punto en específico, cuando lo encontró no dudo en comenzar a empujar hacia ese punto, lo presionaba y lo soltaba ademas de acariciarlo con movimientos circulares, mientras se introducia cada vez mas rapido el miembro del chico en su boca, el empezo a embestir su boca con fuerza, su abdomen y piernas empezaron a tensarse, su respiracion se acelero bastante... joder¡ iba a correrse como un maldito adolescente en su primera vez, pero es que se sentia tan jodidamente bien, JAMÁS habia experimentado tal grado de placer, y pensar que ni siquiera la habia penetrado, esta chica era un jodido demonio, mierda¡ ya no aguantaba mas¡ tenso sus piernas mientras levantaba una ultima vez sus caderas al tiempo que soltaba un gruñido profundo, salido desde el fondo de su ronco pecho...ella sintio como su boca se llenaba con su semilla, y vaya que era bastante, cuando lo sintio relajarse retiro su dedo y levanto su cara tragando audiblemente, vio como su respiración se acompasaba, pero estaba muy equivocado si creia que ahi terminaba todo, se quito la ultima prenda que tenia aun y se volvio a sentar a horcajadas sobre la cadera del chico, acercando su boca a su oido, asegurandose de rozar con sus senos los pectorales de él

\- Ahora podras durar mas, y aguantaras mi ritmo, solo necesitamos que tu amigo vuelva a despertar-

El chico temblo de expectación, después sintio aflojarse la venda en sus ojos, topandose con una mirada completamente oscurecida por el deseo, ella se aseguro de no cortar el contacto visual hasta sentarse, entonces cerro los ojos mientras mordia su labio inferior, empezando un pequeño vaiven con sus caderas...OH JODER¡ se veia tan jodidamente sexi ahi sobre el, moviendose asi mientras con una mano tocaba sus pechos y con la otra tocaba su centro, sus ojos cerrados contraidos de placer, su respiración entrecortada, podia sentir como ella mojaba su bajo vientre cada vez mas, jamás creyo que seria capaz de tener otra ereccion después de la manera en la que se habia corrido antes, pero poco a poco sentia como la imagen que tenia en frente lograba despertarlo nuevamente, no podia ser, habia caido en las garras de un maldito súcubo, esta chica lo iba a dejar seco, empezo a retorcer sus brazos, queria tocarla, arañar su piel, morder sus senos, lamer su centro hasta que ella gritara y rogara por que el la penetrara... cuando ella sintió el miembro duro de su compañero contra su trasero abrio sus ojos, el la veia con ansias completamente animales y ella sonrio, tomo con una de sus manos el pene del chico masajeandolo de arriba a abajo y volvio a cerrar sus ojos, coordinando su mano con su vaiven, cuando el empezo a empujar su cadera contra ella abrio los ojos, el estaba con la cabeza hechada hacia atras, con los ojos cerrados y la mandibula tensa, con la respiracion completamente acelerada, entregado totalmente al placer, ese era el momento, fue bajando poco a poco su cadera y con su mano dirigio la punta de su miembro hasta su entrada, cuando el volvio a empujar su cadera hacia arriba ella rapidamente bajo la suya autopenetrandose, el placer fue tan repentino que el gemido ronco y visceral que solto su compañero fue prolongado, ella comenzo a moverse mas rapido sobre el sin dejar de tocarse, sentia que estaba cada vez más cerca de correrse otra vez, el empujaba y ella se movia, mientras sus dedos rozaban cada vez más rapido y fuerte su centro hasta que apreto sus muslos, sintiendo como sus paredes internas se contraian, el seguia empujando alargando su placer, ella sonreia mientras el la veia, aun sin separarse de el se acerco a sus labios y los mordio, jalando su labio inferior empezando a moverse nuevamente, solto las manos del chico dandole libertad para que la tocara, el rapidamente tomo su cadera encajando las uñas en su carne, dio algunas embestidas mas antes de parar de golpe y separar sus bocas

\- Date vuelta, recuestate boca abajo en la cama Sakura, hoy tendremos el sexo mas salvaje que podriamos habernos imaginado jamas-

Ella sonrio perversamente obedeciendole... esa noche durmieron solo unas horas, fue una sesión gloriosa y completamente desestresante ella dejo de contar las veces que se corrio, y el logro alcanzar tres orgasmos mas, terminando ambos con inumerables marcas de mordidas, arañazos y chupetones por todo su cuerpo, pero completamente relajados...

Despues de esa noche ambos acordaron tener una sesion asi a la semana para eliminar el estres

*******‡*********

Esta era la ultima noche, a la mañana siguiente partirian a Konoha, no dijeron nada, los dos sabian que no habia sentimientos mezclados era solo sexo salvaje para eliminar el estres, por lo tanto las explicaciones y amenazas estaban de más, no se lo contarian a nadie porque no era necesario, a ninguno de los dos los afectaba realmente, a menos que vieran sus cuerpos, entonces ella recordo lo posesivo que podia llegar a ser el Uchiha,

\- Kiba, quitate la playera y el pantalon - el levanto la ceja sorprendido

\- Crei que hoy no estabas estresada - ella solo rio

\- No es por eso, chacra curativo recuerdas, tenemos demasiada evidencia en nuestros cuerpos, necesito dejarte limpio, porque si Sasuke llega a ver alguna marca en ti o en mi, creeme que correra sangre -

\- jajaja asi que haciendo control de daños eh, muy bien adoro mi vida y pienso mantener este cuerpo respirando jajaja -

El chico quedo en boxers y ella junto chacra en sus manos borrando toda la evidencia de lo ocurrido, después ambos se metieron en sus cuartos, una vez en su cuarto ella se desnudo y con ayuda de un espejo borro todas sus marcas, revisando hasta tres veces para no obviar ninguna, las desventajas de que tu novio posea el sharingan... A la mañana siguiente ambos partieron rumbo a la aldea

*************‡***************

En las puertas de Konoha se encontraban los 4 hombres que pertenecieron al equipo 7 junto a Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame, Hana Inuzuka y un muy contento Akamaru, estaban esperando a sus compañeros que habian partido de misión hacia un mes, de repente Akamaru empezo a ladrar y a brincotear, todos levantaron la vista, a lo lejos podian distinguir dos figuras que se iban acercando cada vez más, estaban a menos de 10 metros de la entrada cuando Akamaru y Naruto empezaron a correr

\- Sakura chan¡ te extrañe mucho - dijo al tiempo que envolvia a la chica en un abrazo, la levantaba y le daba vueltas alrededor

\- Jajajaja basta Naruto me vas a quebrar un hueso jajaja ya estoy aqui -

-Guau guau guau - Akamaru brincoteaba alrededor de Kiba

\- Hey yo también te extrañe mucho amigo, pero ya estamos de nuevo juntos -

Los cuatro se acercaron a los demas, Sai abrazo a sakura dandole un beso en la mejilla que sonrojo a la chica, Kakashi solo puso una mano en su cabello despeinandola, Hinata le dio un abrazo y Shino la saludo con un asentimiento de cabeza, despues el chico saludo a su compañero apretando su hombro, Hinata le dio un pequeño abrazo, dando paso a Hana que abrazo y beso varias veces las mejillas de un sonrojado Kiba, los chicos del equipo 7 solo asintieron con la cabeza en señal de saludo, y ahi en medio de todos Sasuke tomo por la cintura a Sakura posando una de sus manos tras la nuca de la muchacha la beso, no fue un beso casto, fue un beso largo, profundo y necesitado, al cual ella respondio sin dudar, cuando se separaron todos estaban en shock

\- Te-Teme tu y Sakura chan! -

\- Hmp - el pelinegro solo asintio brevemente mientras ella solo sonreia, volteo su cara hacia el chico bestia

\- Mmm Kiba, podrias entregarle el informe a Tsunade shishou? Tengo algunos asuntos pendientes que arreglar - y sin darle tiempo a que respondiera el Uchiha y ella desaparecieron

\- Ja, ya imagino la clase de asuntos pendientes jajaja -

Y sin mas todos entraron a la aldea

Fin de Flash Back

\- Jajaja aun recuerdo la forma en la que te beso Sasuke cuando volvimos, ahi dejo muy claro que los dos estaban juntos jajajaja -

\- Si, ya llevabamos bastante rato, pero lo habiamos mantenido en secreto por que el me lo habia pedido asi, la verdad es que a mi me daba igual, tenia mucho trabajo y cosas que hacer como para preocuparme por el estatus de nuestra relacion -

\- Entonces, se puso celoso ese dia y por eso lo hizo publico?-

\- jajajaja no, no fueron celos los que lo provocaron, digamos que fue una pequeña venganza y ahora el sabe lo que es quedarse un mes sin sexo contra tu voluntad, jajaja, y no estaba dispuesto a esperar más tiempo jajajaja -

\- Ah, ya veo... y hablando de sexo... ya estas lo suficientemente relajada o hacemos otra ronda?- sonriendo picaramente

\- Jajaja eso debes preguntarte tu, recuerda que mañana tienes supervivencia con Akane en el bosque y con eso de que ya tiene 15 años y aun quiere perder su virginidad contigo, quien sabe cuanta paciencia necesites - a esto el chico puso cara de pánico

\- Entonces Sakura preparate porque no dormiras toda la noche, para que yo pueda soportar todo un dia a esa chiquilla endemoniada -

Y asi comenzaron nuevamente a desestresarse, porque... quien lo hubiera dicho la Bestia Kiba y el Demonio Sakura hacian click, no habian sentimientos, solo era para relajarse cada vez que la cascada pedia a esos dos en misiones diplomáticas...

* * *

**Bueno jajaja es una historia un poco loca, no se porque se me ocurrio además es una pareja poco comun, pero bueno simplemente salio así, jajaja, espero les haya gustado y la hayan disfrutado, dejen reviews y saludos**


End file.
